KINGDOM HEART: Jack story
by keyant
Summary: When darkness begin to flow, it will take more than a keyblade to stop it. Warning: I do not own Kingdom Heart DC comic or ANY anime/manga i put in this fanbase story. I would also love to start reading reveiw no matter how bad.
1. the story

KINGOM HEARTS: Jack's story

Part 1: The story

Act 1

Inside a two room apartment at 8:30 in a forgotten city most impossible truth is being told; and the son will soon find out that this story had more to do with him than he knows and the destiny of the worlds may be at stake.

???: "So the darkness swallowed everything and only 'one' with a blade in his was able to live because of that blade…"

???(2): "Blah blah blah, I've heard that story a thousand times and it just doesn't make sense. Why would a 'warrior' wave around a sword he would pull out from his heart? It could break and he could die and that is a ridiculous idea to begin with, ugh. I mean the idea that someone could put or pull anything out from their torso is retarded Father, so stop with the lies and let me get to bed".

Father in an outrage: "I'm not lying! And someday you'll see that, (sigh) goodnight Jack, my son".

"Night dad" Jack said smiling as he walked into his room.

"Finally, my father shuts up; on and on about 'keyblade' this and 'darkness' that, I am getting sick of it. I wonder if my father thinks I'm some miniature adolescent (sigh)".

Jack thinks' more about his father and the way he has been treated as he walks up to his full-size mirror and checks himself out. Jack is a dark skin 12 year old boy with short hair and the brain of an Ivy League scholar "Everything checks out; time for bed".

Jack finds himself surrounded by darkness; He swings at the darkness trying to beat it away; all to no avail, he tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth, then all of a sudden a strange light began to glow in his right hand and when he swung, the darkness was gone and then he wakes up.

End of act 1

Act 2

Outside at 4:45 P.M Jack is walking in the busy city street after school to meet his father at work.

Jack talking to himself: "Uh; what a day, I'm so tired from that nightmare I almost didn't get any A's on my test. That "girl" would have been blissful to see me do poorly on this easy test, not like I let her see that".

As Jack got closer to his dads office he realizes that it was darker than it should have been.

Jack talking to himself (in awe): "This is unusual, the sun is starting to set and there is some cloud coverage but nothing that should make it this dark outside; it feels like midnight, I wonder… (Yawn). Too tired to think; find dad, go home, slumber and then think about the law of astrology".

As Jack enters his dad's office he realizes that there is somebody talking to his dad in the back, and having a curious mind like Jack he couldn't help but spy.

??? : "Listen, I don't care who you are or what happen to this pit ball of a city, all I care about is that "blade" because with it I can finally finish what I started a long time ago".

Father: "Ansem, I know you been waiting for the "heart-blade" but it impossible to make it without fully understanding it however we have been able to make another "keyblade". And I'm sure if you give my company time we will be able to supply you with results and I…"

Ansem: "Shut it, if I wanted another keyblade I would have demanded for another keyblade, I WANTED THAT WEAPON! But it's no matter, I will find a different world to start it up; your time is up and so is this world, 'Heartless come'."

All at once the shadows begin to emerge from the walls and Jack who had been both confused and acknowledged at the same time watches the only one who has been telling him the absolute truth disappear into the darkness.

Jack: "My father was telling the truth… it's not possible but its true; oh man my dad has been swallowed by the darkness; I need to get out.

End of act 2

Act 3

Jack sped out of the office looking for an exit in the empty hallway but to scared to think straight.

Jack thinking in panic: "Calm down, calm down Jack, think; you been here a hundred times before, your just a little frightened because you saw proof that shadow's can move and attack people (which go against every known law of science ever made) and now your only hope is to make it outside and…"

Jack broke off in the middle of his sentence because he opened the door at the end of the hall and saw something that made him smile. "Or I could do that…"

"Come out little boy, there is no hope" Ansem said with an evil grin as he stepped up to the door at the end of the hall and when he open it he got the shock of a life time as a key shaped sword with a black hilt was thrust into his chest.

Ansem: "How… did you get a keyblade here boy?"

Jack: "It wasn't that hard; I heard my dad telling you that there was a weapon here and I chanced upon it".

Upon finishing his sentence Jack pulled the keyblade out of Ansem, leaving a gaping hole in his chest and as the darkness rose from his body, Jack thought it was over but Ansem just smiled.

Ansem: Nah ha ha ha…Very impressive boy, not many people can use a keyblade so I'll leave you with some information you might find interesting. First off this is not over, this body was destined to fall soon anyway so don't go thinking you won and second; the name I gave your father is that of my teacher, MY NAME IS THAT THE GODS FEAR, MY NAME IS XEHANORT". And with that Xehanort's body disappeared completely only to leave Jack with a room filling with darkness.

End of act 3

Act 4

In Traverse town Sora, Donald and Goofy standing outside a tall building; Sora eyes were puff up and both Donald and Goofy looked worried.

Donald: "You can fight this Sora, you don't have to give in; we're here to help you, you don't have to do it alone".

Sora: "It's too late for me, all though times we'll faced the Heartless and I didn't see it coming; it was like one minute everything was fine the world were at peace and I could go living at my home forever but I was wrong".

Goofy: "It's wasn't your fault Sora…"

Sora: "Yes it was! Ever since I got the keyblade I was fighting an uphill battle and didn't even know it. Every time I killed a Heartless a little of its darkness bonded with my heart, at first I couldn't feel it because my heart was so strong but it was there and then after I defeated Xehanort's nobody and returned to the island's that when it happened…"

Sora stopped talking, tear filled his eyes and he began to sob wildly: "Kairi, Riku, why… why di..didn't you run (sob)".

Donald and Goofy in union: "Sora?"

Sora then looked down at the ground and finally calmed himself down a little: "that why you need to leave me before it happens again…"

Goofy: "I ain't going nowhere; you're my bud and friend gotta stick together".

Donald: "Sora, it's all of one and one for all"

Sora then fell to the ground and began crying again but not before a 'thank you' pass from his lips.

End of act 4

Act 5

Jack jumped out the window of the room that held the keyblade and backed away from the building as he saw it completely disappear but the darkness stayed and began to spread farther.

Jack: "Oh crud, ooh crud, the darkness is still growing I need to get away and find help".

Jack sped away from the darkness and ran as fast as he could in the empty streets of that city but deep down he knew there was nowhere to run; all of his father's stories had one thing in common (when a world fell into darkness that was it, unless someone reset the worlds using 'Kingdom Heart') as Jack was running he crashed into someone and fell to the ground.

Mickey: Golly, I'm sorry I didn't see you; are you okay?

Jack: yeah, I think I'm alright…

When Jack got up; he blinks twice to make sure he wasn't just seeing things but when he was sure his mouth swung opened as he stared at the walking talking mouse holding a golden Keyblade.

Jack: "huh…who, what, ok I've lost it; A talking mouse with a keyblade. I have gone nuts, first with my dad and all of this darkness stuff and then I find out that this is normal and I actually hold a keyblade (a weapon that by all purpose of the word shouldn't even exist) and finally I find mouse standing upright, fully dressed, and able to talk the human langue…"

Mickey: "Excuses me but did you say you have a keyblade?"

Jack who has been obvious to the mouse because of his blind panicking finally stopped talking when the mouse asked the question and looked down at him.

Jack: "Yeah, I have a keyblade, my father made it in his company but it's to no use now; look behind me.

Mickey turned to see what the boy was talking about and what he saw made him gasped. "This world heart… it's too late; the darkness is coming, quickly follow me"

Jack who had no other plans followed the mouse to his ship, entered it and stared dumbfounded as the ship take off, leaving behind his world that was swallowed by the darkness.

End of Part 1: The story


	2. The Dark Knight and the light

KINGOM HEARTS: Jack's story

Part 2: The Dark Knight and the light

Act 1

9:30 P.M in Gotham city; a jewel theft had just occurred nearby and two people in a dark alley that was only illuminated by the full moon were arguing about something.

Jack: "I've got you scumbag; you're going to jail, so do us both a favor and just start talking and I'll bring you in peacefully but if you don't".

Jack raised his right hand and the keyblade appeared, that didn't scare the crook because he was a subordinate of a man called 'Joker'. A big time super villain here in Gotham; and the villains of Gotham only feared one man; when the criminal tighten his lips Jack realized there was no other way so he got into his fighting position. However before he could even raise his blade, a shadow began blocking out the moon's light; immediately Jack turned around to the front of the alley way and saw him; one of the world best heroes, the one person that scare every villain in Gotham, the Dark Knight.

Jack: "So that's Batman, this might be a little more trouble than I thought".

Jack having his attention turned at the batman, the criminal saw his opportunely and made a dash at Jack. Then Batman made his move; in one motion he jumped on top of the crook that was trying to get at Jack and knocked him out. Jack who has been mesmerized by the sight of batman, fearing the worst Jack just did the first this he could think of, he smile and waved his left hand at Batman before breaking into a run with Batman hot on his tail.

End of: act 1 

Act 2

_How did this happen, _Jack thought _I'm a good guy but here I am running from one of the greatest hero of all time. This is all because of that crazy mouse. _

**Flash back:** two weeks ago 6:00 P.M. inside the gummi ship flying somewhere in innerspace

Jack: "I've haven't gone insane, have I"

Mickey: "No you haven't, but I can help you".

Jack looked at the mouse with astonishment and then said: Help me?! My home just went poof in a cloud of darkness and you say you can help me, how?"

Mickey: "I am Keyblade Master, and restoring worlds is what we do. And don't worry I'm not alone; I have a bunch friends out there who will help me as soon as I find them".

Jack: "Well that changing things, so where do we start looking for your friends".

Mickey: "You wanna help me?"

Jack: "Of course I do! Or did you forget I'm a keyblade Master too! (_Or at least a 'keyblade beginner'_)" To prove this he call the keyblade and wave it around a bit.

Mickey: "That looks like a kingdom key with a black hilt. Do you know how to use it?"

Jack: "Listen, now that you have the assisted of Jack, finding your friends and fixing this mess should be a snap. However if you want to give rundown on the basic of this weapon that could help things go smoother 'mouse' (heh)".

Mickey: "No problem and call me Mickey, put er there, pal"

And so the two keyblade Masters started a friendship of their own and vowed to bring the worlds back to their formal glory.

**Back at the present time**

Jack continuing his thought: _Why did I listen to Mickey? The first thing he said when we landed was 'let's split up, we'll cover more ground and if we see my friends we can move on or if we find the heart of this world we can seal it to keep the heartless from getting any stronger' and now I'm being chased by a guy who looks like a bat!._

As Jack was running he thought it was odd that the Batman hasn't caught up with him so he started to turn around and when he did that his whole world when black.

End of Act 2

Act 3

Jack woke up in a state of shock; He knew he was caught by the Batman and that was his worst fear.

Jack panicking: _Oh man, aw crud; he got me in a cage and he going to hand me over to the cops and if they get me I could end up going to a foster home because I have no family and that the least that could happen , I need to think of a way out of this mess._

Jack began taking in his surrounding he noted that he was in what looked like a cave except for all of the items the Batman had laid around his cave and a huge super Computer in the center. Then out of the corner of him eye he saw the Batman appear out of the shadows.

Batman: "So you're finally awake, what's your name?"

Jack: "the name is Jack and I didn't do anything so let me out".

Batman: "Maybe, but I don't like the fact that a 12 years old boy is taking on armed criminal. Now tell me what you're after?"

Jack: "What make you think I'm after anything?"

Batman: "Don't take for a fool, I know you been busting crooks to find your friends and this keyhole but I want to know why?"

Jack: "I can't tell you everything but I am 'someone' very special and so are my friends and about the keyhole, if I don't find it and seal it…"

Batman: "…Then this worlds will be sucked into darkness".

Jack: "How did you know that?"

Batman: "An associate of you're found me a few day ago while I was in pursuit of the criminal know as the Joker. He been working with someone who calls himself Xehanort and they've been trying to make a new breed of Heartless; your friend told me about you and I decide to keep an eye out for you".

Jack: "Thank you but if what you say is true then I have to get to work (um, as soon as you let me out of this cage please)".

Batman walks up to the cell and unlocks the door then begins to walk over to his super computer.

Jack: "thank, I'll be going now"

"Wait" Batman turned back to Jack and hands him a small face mask".

Batman: "I want you to start training under me until we find the two rooks".

Jack puts on his face mask and says: "alright I will be your understudy but you will have to call me by my new name (Heartblade)".

End of Act 3

Act 4

Heartblade spent a week in the cave training with Batman and learns hand to hand combat as well as some different sword styles he could use with the keyblade, before the joker made his move.

Gotham city 8:00P.M. Outside the museum of history; two people begin their plans of conquest

Joker: "are you sure that this is the place, 'cuz I don't like running around for no reason, unless I'm the one leading Ha-ha, ha, ha"

A dark hooded figure turns to the joker and says: "do not worry; this is the place and soon you will have the power to make the whole world laugh. But before that I would like for you to take care of some insects for me; if you need assistance you only have to call" and with that the dark hooded figure is disappears into smoke. Just then two figures shows up and face the joker.

Heartblade: "Clown face prepares to get your purple suited butt kick!"

Batman: "Easy, that the Joker; he not like your normal villain"

Heartblade: "right, so what do you what me to do?"

Batman: "stand here and watch out for danger".

Heartblade: "What, you what to leave be behind?"

But it was too late, Batman already started after the Joker, fine then I'll just sit here; punch after punch Batman fought the Joker with a passion and it looked like Batman was winning until the joker called out: "Xehanort, some assistance is needed".

Sudden from the shadows a dark hooded figure appeared and looks at the situation at hand.

Heartblade, who was stuck on the sideline, was the first to notice the new enemy emerges and jump up screams out loud: "Batman trouble, Xehanort here".

Xehanort: "Well, well, isn't the new keyblade master; I'm surprise that you made it off your little world. You just seem to pass my expectation every time I see you but lest see if you can pass this".

Xehanort raised his right hand and pointed it at the Joker, Joker is consumed by darkness laughing as the darkness grew around his body and he became a heartless.

End of Act 4

Act 5

A round Heartless with Clown face complete with a big red nose, two floating hands without any arms and the Heartless symbol on his head appeared from the darkness made by the joker; at that the Batman jumped back and prepared to whip out his baterang.

Heartblade: "that not going to…"

Again it was a little too little and a little too late; Batman tossed the baterang at the clown face which just bounce off and then the Heartless just started to laugh and as it mouth got wider and wider a cannon popped out and fired. The Batman dodged the attack but was thrown back by the force and landing next to Heartblade.

Heartblade: "I tried to tell you, Heartless cannot be destroyed by anything but the keyblade so you need my help".

Batman: "What will happen to Joker after you destroy it?"

Heartblade: "Well, it will turn into a giant heart and float away into some dark spot in inner space until it connect with the rest of the heart and form Kingdom Heart".

Batman: "Can't let that happen, he need to be lock away in a patted cell, not floating in some inner dimension".

Heartblade: "Listen, there isn't anything else we can do beside my plan is to relock Kingdom Heart, which will cause the world's to reform and everybody who turn into a heartless will turn back".

Batman just nodded at the statement, asked: "what's the plan now?"

Heartblade: "You keep it busy and I'll go for the face"

Both Batman and Heartblade started charge at the Heartless; the clown face targeted the ground under the heroes with its cannon. Heartblade jumped to the side to avoid the blast but Batman just jumped straight at the Heartless landed on its nose bounce off, landed back on the ground, turn around and started running from the heartless gaining it's attention while Heartblade called out the keyblade and snuck around the back and then called out: Hey 'clownface' over here.

Jake raised his blade and struck the heartless in a downward slash sending in straight into the museum doors with a loud crash.

Then the heartless clownface exploded into a bunch of mini heartless shape bombs and started heading toward both Heartblade and Batman.

Heartblade: "keep your distance; we don't know what will happen if they explode".

But it was too late; one of the little Heartless flew up to Batman bulge up slightly, glow green and burst into confetti and when Heartblade was distracted by at odd happening another Heartless appeared behind him bulge up slightly, glow red and exploded sending him into a roll ending with him flat on his back. However Heartblade got an idea; he got up spun around ran pass Batman who was still throwing his baterang at the small Heartless picking them off and into the crowd of Heartless swing his keyblade around to scatter them a little and watching as the one's closes to him began to swell up. Heartblade grab the first heartless that turned red jumped as high as he could, threw the heartless down and watch as that one heartless cause a chain of explodes on the ground causing a giant cloud of black smoke and a giant heart to float away.

Batman: "Good work and I think we found what they were doing here".

The batman pointed at the entrance of the museum and Heartblade saw the keyhole of the world. Heartblade pulled out his keyblade pointed it at the keyhole and saw the bright flash with the sound of a door locking.

End of Act 5

Act 6

Gotham city 9:00 P.M Mickey was on a roof top trying to spot anything out of the ordinary when he saw a weird bright light flash about two blocks away. Knowing what that meant he jumped off the building and starting heading in that direction.

Back outside the museum 

"Interesting, I see you did pass my test, well done" Xehanort said clapping his hand as he appeared from the shadows.

Heartblade: I'm glad you enjoyed it because now it your turn

At those words Heartblade drew his keyblade and got ready to attack when Batman came up behind him, staring at the dark hooded figure and asked Heartblade: "is that him"

Heartblade: "yeah, that him, get ready I don't know what will happen".

Xehanort raise his left hand and two weird's Heartless appeared from the darkness and stood next to Xehanort. Both have yellow eyes and the heartless symbol but one of the heartless looked like a wolf, small pointy ears, and two fangs sticking out its top lip. It was dress in a green hat and vest, carrying and shield with the Heartless symbol on it. The other Heartless looked like a hawk, with black feathers, and a sharp pointy beak. It was dress in a blue sailor hat ant blue suit it was carrying a black wand made into the Heartless symbol.

"Stop!" Yelled a voice and from down the street and Mickey appeared on the scene; running passed Heartblade and Batman looked at the three figure shocked.

Mickey: Donald, Goofy, SORA!  
Xehanort: "used to be, but not anymore; hear me your majesty, I just remember I have important matter to do so I'll let you off with a warning for today; run or you too will become my heartless".

And with that they disappeared into the darkness leaving the three heroes with than empty feeling in their stomachs and a world of trouble just around the corner.

End of Act 6

E/n: I hope you liked the first two chapter of my story there a lot more in store so keep reading and also I want some reviews so don't feel bad about sending something.


	3. The shadow’s of Aku

E/N: hey this is the keyant just saying to all my reader what up? Hope you like the story so far and keep reading cuz it just getting started also I would like to state that I do not own the rights to any Characters except for Jack and Susan for now.

KINGOM HEARTS: Jack's story

Part 3: The shadow's of Aku

Act 1

Flashback 9:00A.M inside The Forgotten city first grade; there is a small crowd of small boys are around this little girl in art class.

"_**What is that you're making Susan?" **_**a boy from the crowd asks **

"_**Jack, it is a model of the universe, isn't it just prettiest"**_** Susan asked with a sweet smile.**

**Jack looked the model up and down and said **_**"it's nice… but wrong, look there Pluto next to earth and Saturn is crooked and …"**_

**Susan just looked at her project as jack finish commenting on it then she got up and ran crying to the teacher at which time all of the other boy's around him started to attack Jack as he screamed out for help: **_**"Stop, stop; I didn't do anything, hey that doesn't bend that way, NOOOO!" **_

End flashback 4:30 A.M inside the gummi ship floating somewhere in inner space

"NOOO!?" Jack sat up in his bed and looked around his small room breathing heavily "Just another dream about her, ugh ever since first grade …" Jack got up from his bed taking to himself and got dress then he walked over to his mirror and looked at himself. He was wearing the same thing that he wore since he left Gotham, a black T-shirt with black jeans and two pairs of black shoes. There was one thing he had that came from his home was a red necklace that was it the shape of a heart. Jack walked out of his small room and heading for the cockpit to meet Mickey.

Jack: "Hey Mickey, what up?"

Mickey: "I was just thinking about what we saw the other day".

Jack: "I know what you mean, our best shot at fixing the worlds just when up in smoke".

Mickey: "That not it" Mickey turn from the driver seat of the ship and looked right at jack and continue "they were, _ARE_ my best friends and now there being controlled by the heartless, and if that what happen to Sora, Donald and Goofy, than what happen to Kairi and Riku".

Jack: "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you but what are we going to do now?"

Mickey: "we'll going to fix the worlds and save our friends that what's".

Mickey walked over to the main control and said: "Jack, we'll getting close to a new world that been attacked by the heartless; I need you to go down there and take care of things, I have to go back to my world and tell my people what I learn and get a plan together; I'll send the gummi ship back around to find you with imputed data so you won't have to worry about getting lost when you go to other worlds".

Jack: (_There more to what he telling me but there nothing I can do about it now)_ "got it Mickey, sent me down".

All at once Jack swallow by a bright beam of light and disappeared.

End of Act 1

Act 2

Jack appeared in the middle of a lush forest overlooking a darken city.

"Nothing to it; get answers, find door, and head to next world. Right, nothing never that easy for me" Jack said to himself as he started for the city. When Jack arrived at the city he knew something was very wrong about this world, all of the people, **being** were by different but it wasn't normal. These people didn't belong to this planet and a lot of them looks like bounty hunter or a criminal just waiting for their chance. However Jack knew he wasn't there to pick fights, he had a job to do and he wasn't going to allow himself to get sidetracked so he walked up to the closest humanoid and asked: "Have you seen anything weird, like moving shadows or something?"

Humanoid: "just one"

Jack: "Really, where did you see it?"

"Everywhere man" the Humanoid said waving his hands in the air. Jack looked up and saw a dark shadow with burning red eyes and a green face on a monitor above his head. Jack stared at the monitor, wide eye in disbelief (_A Heartless on a T.V. screen, ok now I get involved). _ What going on here, who or what is that?

Humanoid: "That 'Aku', the lord of darkness and the ruler of this planet for eons, man; what your name anyway?"

"My name is Jack, thank you the info" Jack said as he started to walk away in a panic.

Humanoid: (_Jack, huh? I better tell lord Aku)_

Meanwhile in a another part of the city a lone man wearing a pair sandal, a white robe and a straw hat but his most defining item was his Japanese sword that hung from his belt. As he was walking the street he overheard two people calling about a new stranger in town. Someone who had his name and asking weird questions that usually got attention by the wrong people and when he heard that Aku minions was going to end him he knew he had to do something. He started for the other end of the city hoping it wasn't too late.

End of Act 2

Act 3

Jack was walking in the city in a panic like he always was when he didn't understand something and this world was full of stuff he didn't understand.

Jack: "A heartless taking over the world? That doesn't make any sense and those people, if innerspace travel were going on it would be one thing but there was nobody else around when we were in innerspace or Mickey would have told me".

As Jack was pondering this with his head down he didn't notice that he was slowly being surrounded by weird robots that looked like bugs with scythes for feet. As the first one got behind him he heard steel clashed and jack suddenly realized what was going on around him and he knew someone just save his life especially since that guy was fighting one of the robot trying to take his life.

"Get out of here young one, run away!" The Samurai yelled at jack, and jack started to run but at the robot; he whipped out the keyblade and in one slice cut it in two.

Jack: Thank you for the help; sometime I get so caught up in my mind and forget to pay attention to my surrounding.

Samurai: No thank needed, usually I would not ask this of a child but we seem to be surrounded.

Both Jack and the Samurai began to attack the robots; Jack swinging his keyblade in a wildly, striking the robots with little care of what happen to himself or those around him, while The Samurai however had more control and was easily carving up the robots. When the Fighting was over The Samurai looked fine however jack was cut almost everywhere on his body and his clothes looked shredded.

Samurai: you are a good warrior for one so young but we must leave this city before more of Aku minions' appears.

Jack nodded as the Samurai led the way out of the city and into another part of the forest.

Jack: In all that mess I never got your name?

Samurai: My name is Samurai Jack

End of Act 3

Act 4

8:00A.M in a hidden building in the middle of a forest; A shadow loomed over a 13 years old girl holding some kind of staff who looked unafraid.

"Long ago in a distance land, I Aku the shape sifting master of darkness unleash in unspeakable evil but a fool less samurai warrior welding a magic sword set forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck I torn open a portal in time and flung him into the future when my evil is law. Now he seeks a way back into the past and undoes the future that is Aku".

The girl looks from the shadow called Aku to the screen that showed both the Samurai and the young boy headed into the same forest that the castle was in and spoke to Aku: "so that where I come in right, you'll call an army of heartless to assist me and I kill off that Samurai and in return you help my employer with **her** plans".

Aku: of course; I would also like you to kill that boy, not that I'm afraid or anything but I do not know what might happen if that keyblade were to strike me.

"Don't worry, I going to kill him anyway, he and I have a score to settle; just remember unless all of the heartless are destroy don't take your eyes off the battle field. I don't want those things turning on me and I'm not going to control those grabbers of hearts". She said as she walked out of the castle to meet her newest victims.

8:15 A.M Inside a deep forest two warriors were resting at a safe location while the Samurai was filling Jack in on the detail of this world.

Jack: "…So that what happen to this world, I'm sorry, believe it or not I know how you feel. My home was destroyed too. But there something I don't understand you said Aku send his minions into space but I never even heard of 'Aku' until I got here and then there the heartless. If the heartless were in this world for as long as Aku, this place wouldn't be here". (_Does this mean there a different between inner and outer space and if so; how does the gummi ship fly through innerspace rather than outer space?_).

Samurai: "Are you okay? You look worried"

Jack: "I'm okay but I wondering if you could teach me a few moves, I'll like your fighting style".

Samurai: "I would like to but there are two reasons I cannot: firstly you have to find your own fight style; you are unique and should fight with your own style, not mine".

Jake: "Okay; what the second reason?"

Samurai Jack smiled and drew his blade and then said: "we have company"

End of Act 4

Act 5

One by one Heartless began to form around the two heroes; they look like big back beetles with six pointy claws and a Heartless Symbol on their shells.

Samurai: are these the 'heartless' that you spoke of?

Jack: "yeah, be careful"

Suddenly a young female appear from the darkness with the Heartless; she was dark skin beauty with golden eyes that looked like they could see right into your soul and a one piece white dress. Oddly, there was a staff on her back that looked out of place on her.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, my old _**friend**_ and a 'dumb swordsman'. What wrong book worm couldn't find a body guard to watch your weak butt" the young girl said.

Jack: "Susan, of all the people could have made it out of our world it had to be you!"

Samurai: "you know her?"

"Oh yeah…" Jack said Summoning his keyblade and getting into his fighting stance "we go way back and she was a pain all the way though but now it end".

"You got that last part right, it is going to end" Susan said as she readied her weapon, only to be shock by Jack laugher.

"You're going to paint me to death... pffh Ha ha-ha" Jack started laughing while pointing at her weapon which looked like a giant black paint brush.

Susan: "you are not laughing at my weapon when yours is just a toy copy of original".

Jack stopped laughing at looked angrily at her: "A) what do **you **know about my father keyblade? And B) a toy ship could break that thing **you** call a weapon".

"Oh, really" Susan pointed her weapon at Jack and said the spell "flame beast"

Meanwhile Samurai Jack was trying to destroy the heartless that were attack him with their claws. The Heartless would not be a problem if his attack were working but no matter how hard he swung none of the being disappeared.

All at once a bull made completely out of fire appears from the staff brush and started straight at Jack who was shocked by the sight however he wasn't about to let himself get run over. So he ducked and rolled to the left just before it struck and running straight Susan as is he was going to tackle her only she dodged the attack only to notice his true plan as he chopped tree behind her.

Susan managed to get out of the way but most of the Heartless that were fighting the Samurai were destroyed and Jack rush over to help Samurai jack finish the rest. When Susan saw that the Heartless were gone she knew that she only had one option left.

Susan: "I give up!"

Jack: "just like that"

Susan: "yup and here a gift for beating me"

She threw a piece of paper into the air and watched as jack caught it

Suddenly from out of nowhere Aku voice boomed: "That wasn't part of the deal, you was suppose to destroy them".

Susan: "sorry Aku baby, there a 'backup or no fight-up' in our deal that you forgot about, so I'm out of here". She started to cast a spell 'mirror, mirror on the wall, get me out before I fall' A giant glass mirror appeared in front of her; She stepped through and disappeared out of sight.

Jack looked at the place where Susan stood and then at the piece of paper that seemed to explain a magic spell and said to the Samurai: "Girls, no matter how many years I study human behavior I will never understand them".

The Samurai just smile and nodded and then said to Jack: "So what are you going to do now?"

Jack: "no keyhole, no way of tracking Aku or a heartless until they made their next move and I can't stay here forever so I'll have to come back".

Samurai: very well, have a safe journey young one

Jack: "thank; oh and about that 'finding my own fighting style' advice you gave me, thank again".

With that Jack started running toward the place where the ship left him knowing that where it will be.

End of part 3


	4. incredible world part 1

Kingdom Hearts: Jack story

Part 4: incredible world part 1

_**Jack journal 1**__: About three weeks into being a Keyblade master and I've already had by butt chew out by my friend (who just had to be the ruler of his world) Mickey._

Flashback: 7: oo A.M. inside the gummi ship

Mickey on intercom: "You left that world unprotected; you were there and you couldn't find the one thing at would keep the Heartless from getting at that world.

Jack: it was not there and I wasn't going to stay in that world when there was no way of finding the Heartless or the one who was controlling them.

Mickey: (sigh) I guess, but you have to do better from now on; get to the next world and don't leave until that world is safe. Also, I haven't been able find out why Sora, Donald and Goofy transformed into heartless and it's beginning to worry me so I'm sending backup to the next world he find you and I think you'll find him useful.

Jack: (_great, a babysitter)_ thank, Jack out

End flashback __

_**Jack journal 1: **__And if that wasn't enough I have to put up with the thought that somewhere out there Susan is doing who-know-what with who-know-who and that will just cause trouble for me later on. On a positive note, I learn that spell Susan gave me, it an ice spell, basic of the basic but something I could use, not to mention study on a scientists level. All this magic stuff has to have some type of base in science and I'm going to find it; uncover the mysteries of the worlds and save my dad._

_Entry number 1 _

End of Part 1


End file.
